Secret Love
by esme ali cullen
Summary: After getting the girls from another "Wilde Party" Georgia accidentally goes on a date with Gary. They decide to start going out but try to keep Cece from knowing. What happens when the secret is out. The story is better than the summary. I'm bad at these
1. Chapter 1: The Party

**Disclaimer:** I decided to write this because I got this idea and I couldn't find a story like it. I'm not sure if anyone will like it but I want as many reviews as I can get. Even if they're bad.

Officer Jones

She rode the elevator up to Gary Wilde's apartment in a bad mood. This was the fifth time that the girls had gone out to one of his parties without permission. It was becoming a regular occurrence. This time she had left Flynn at home with Ty and Deuce. There was no use bringing him along.

As she entered the apartment she was greeted by the familiar sound of loud music. She had been here enough times to know that Rocky and Cece were likely in the kitchen flirting with the cute but stupid servers. Before she could get to them, she ran into Gary. He took one look at her face and his smile fell.

"Oh no!" he said. "Did they do it again? They swore to me that they had permission this time!" Officer Jones just rolled her eyes.

"Well they lied," she told him. "They never have permission. You need to stop believing them. I think you may have a problem."

"I do not!" he answered defensively. "They're the ones with the problems. They keep lying and sneaking out. And you never seem to notice until its too late."

"Don't pin this on me!" she said. "Look, I don't have time for this. I need to get the girls. Can we talk about this later?"

"How about tomorrow?" Gray suggested. "We could continue this conversation over dinner." Officer Jones looked at him strangely.

"That seems like a bit more than just finishing a conversation," she told him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gary shrugged.

"It'll get you out of here faster," he said. "And you'll get a free meal out of it. Where's the harm in that?" Officer Jones sighed.

"Fine," she answered. "I'll meet you here at seven." She walked away from him and got the girls from the kitchen.

"Well," Cece said. "At least this time we didn't delete the picture. Now everyone else will know we were here. This is so worth a grounding!" Rocky nodded in agreement.

On the way home Officer Jones had a stunning realization. Gary Wilde had just asked her on a date. And she had agreed. What had come over her?


	2. Chapter 2: The Accidental Date

**Disclaimer:** I couldn't believe that so many people read this in one day. Here's my new chapter. Please review. I want to know your thoughts.

Gary Wilde looked at himself in the mirror. He straightened his tie and smiled at himself. He wanted to look good when he took out Officer Jones. It was never his intention to ask her out and he was quite surprised that she had agreed. Neither of them had been thinking straight at the moment but he didn't care. It had happened and now there was nothing he could do but enjoy himself. The door bell rang.

"I'm coming!" he called. He did one last check of himself. _I look great,_ he thought to himself. He walked over to the door and opened it. It was Officer Jones as he had expected but he had never seen her out of uniform so he a bit taken back when he saw she was wearing a dress.

"Hi," she said. "I hope I dressed appropriately. I didn't know where you wanted to go." He smiled.

"You look great," he told her. "I was thinking maybe we could go to the Olive Pit." She smiled shyly and nodded.

"That sound lovely," she said. They drove there in Gary's car. The drive was a short and relatively quiet one and the entire way there Gary kept wondering what had driven him to ask her out. Once they were seated at the restaurant he figured he had to say something.

"So," he started. "About that conversation we started yesterday." Officer Jones couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," she replied. "I don't blame you anymore. It's the girls who are at fault." He smiled.

"Well that's a relief," he said. "I thought I was going to have to beg for your forgiveness and you do not want to see that."

"Since we don't have to talk about that," she said. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well there isn't really much to tell," he answered. "You already know what I do for a living. You know where I live, what car I drive, and you've briefly been to my parties. I guess the only thing you don't know is that I've never been married and I have a bachelor's degree in television production. What about you?"

"I have a degree in criminal justice," she told him. "You've met my kids, and I've made you clean my apartment. You already know my job. I guess there really isn't much to say."

"I have a question for you," Gary said. "Is your daughter as wild at home as she is when she's at the studio?" Officer Jones laughed.

"Depends on what you mean by wild," she answered. That topic started a conversation that lasted the rest of the night. When they were done at the restaurant Gary drove her back to her apartment and walked her to the front step.

"I had a great time tonight," Officer Jones said. "Although I was a bit surprised that you asked me to dinner."

"I had a great time too," Gary told her. "We should do this again sometime." She smiled.

"Okay then," she replied. "Good night Gary."

"Good night Officer Jones," he responded. He turned to leave.

"Uh, Gary?" she called. He turned. "You can call me Georgia." He smiled.

"Well then good night Georgia." With that he left taking a feeling of joy with him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Confession

**Disclaimer:** Okay so a lot of people have been reading this story but no one has reviewed it! I'll make you all a deal. If you review my story – even to say its bad – I'll dedicate a chapter to you. I'm dedicating this chapter to Coqui's Song for giving me my first review. Please review!

Georgia Jones walked up to Gary Wilde's apartment in a pleasant mood. For the third time she wasn't going up there to get the girls from a party, but for her own personal reasons. She had another date with Gary. This time she had meant for it for it to happen.

As she got to the door she stopped and checked herself in her compact mirror to make sure she looked presentable. She fixed her hair and then put the mirror away and knocked on the door. Gary answered and gave her that same mischievous smile that she normally saw on television.

"Well hello there," he said, trying to be smooth. "How you doin'?" Georgia laughed.

"Does that actually work?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"Sometimes," he told her. "But I guess not with you." She shook her head. He stepped out of the way and let her in. On this particular night Gary had made them dinner and they were eating in his apartment. They ate and talked for a while, simply enjoying each other's company.

"I have something to ask you," Gary finally said. "It's about us. We've gone out a couple of times now and I wanted to know where you thought our relationship was." Georgia was silent for a moment.

"Well that's a bit complicated," she answered. "See, I don't know if I'm ready for a serious relationship. Don't get me wrong. I really like you but when I got divorced it sort of emotionally scared me and I may never get over that."

"Well what happened?" he asked.

"I don't really think I can talk about it," she told him. "It's kind of a touchy subject."

"You can tell me anything," he assured her. She paused for a moment.

"Well," she started. "He cheated on me. The sad part is that I never would have known if I hadn't caught him in the act. I've never really been able to trust since then. I never told my kids either."

"You don't have to worry about that with me," Gary assured her. "I could never do something like that to you." Georgia smiled. She had never told anyone that but something made her glad that she had told him.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting a Job

**Disclaimer:** This chapter is dedicated to SeddieAlwaysWins for giving me my second review. If you haven't noticed reviews make me happy. So please review!

Georgia knocked on the door to Gary's apartment. She had come over for dinner again. But she also had some news for Gary and she wasn't sure if he would like it. Gary answered the door.

"Hello beautiful," he said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss. She put her arms around his neck and let him. When they broke apart she looked up at him.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," she said. His smile fell.

"Oh no," he said. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?" She laughed.

"No of course not!" she exclaimed. "What kind of idiot would do that? All I was going to say is that I'm afraid Cece's going to miss the taping of the show this weekend. See, I've got an out of town training to go to this weekend and the only person I could find to watch the kids is their grandmother."

"Why don't I just watch them," Gary offered. "They wouldn't even have to leave home. I'd go to your place."

"I don't know," she said. "My kids can sometimes be quite the handful. Are you sure about that?"

"Oh I bet I can handle them for a couple of days," he smiled. "What's the big deal?"

"Well," Georgia started. "I kinda haven't told them that were dating yet. I'm afraid that Cece will freak out or something."

"So keep us on the down low," he said. "I can do that. Besides, we need Cece. She's a big part of our routine this week."

"Okay fine," Georgia agreed. "I leave Friday afternoon and I get back on Sunday afternoon. Can you do that?"

"Piece of cake," Gary bragged. "This will be easy."


	5. Chapter 5: Babysitting Begins

**Disclaimer: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Life got in the way and my dad decided to take back his computer, which is great for him but bad for me. I also got a really bad case of writer's block that you can help me get out of. At the end of this chapter I'm going to ask a question and would love it if you all answered in your reviews. This chapter goes to digifan313. Please review!**

Gary knocked on the door to the Joneses apartment. He had with him a small bag full of things he would need for the weekend. Georgia smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey there," she said, stepping aside to let him in. "Kids! Come meet your babysitter for the weekend!" Cece, Flynn, and Rocky all filed into the living room.

"Gary Wilde is going to babysit us?" Cece asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Georgia replied. Then she turned to Gary. "While I'm gone you're technically responsible for just Cece and Flynn but this one practically lives here, as do her brother and their friend Deuce, so you might as well keep an eye on them too." Gary nodded.

"Sounds easy enough," he responded. Georgia smiled.

"Every time you say that I think of another thing that's gonna drive you crazy," she said. Gary gave her a strange look and she said goodbye to the kids. As she left they all turned to him.

"Sooooo... what now?" Cece asked. Gary shrugged.

"What do you guys normally do when you have a babysitter?" he asked.

"I don't normally have a babysitter. My mom is never gone this long," Cece told him.

"Okaaay," he said. "What do you do on a normal day?" The girls looked at each other.

"Well we're outta here," Rocky said. They headed for the door.

"Wait!" Gary called "Can you two at least tell me where you're going?" They looked at each other once more.

"No," they both replied. Then they walked out. _This may be harder than I thought, _Gary thought to himself. _I should probably follow them._ He left Flynn with Ty and snuck after the girls.

**Disclaimer: Okay so here's the problem. I don't know where they should go! If you have any ideas please tell me because I am stuck!**


	6. Chapter 6: Busting the Girls

**Disclaimer: So I got a really good idea from someone on where the girls should go. It took me only a minute to come up with this chapter after I read that review. It took longer to write though because while I was in the middle of a sentence my friend sent me this really funny message and I couldn't stop laughing for ten minute. I'm not exaggerating either because I actually timed it. I hope you like this! Please review!**

Cece Jones and Rocky Blue smiled as they walked into the mall. They had called Dylan and Xavier the moment they left the apartment. Now they had plans to meet them at the movies. As they rode up the escalator, Gary squeezed past people trying to keep them in site while keeping his distance.

Gary knew he could walk up to them right at that moment and drag them home but he had a better idea. He figured if the girls had left and not told him where they were going they must be doing something they shouldn't do. His plan was to take a picture of them in the act and use it to keep them in line the rest of the weekend. Some might call it black mail but in his mind it was simply innovative thinking.

He watched as they headed toward the movie theater. They bought tickets and went in. _Well that was a waste of time, _he thought. _They just went to the movies. I don't know why they couldn't tell me that._ he didn't feel like watching a movie so went off and came back an hour and a half later

As he came back he saw that Rocky and Cece were coming out of the theater and to his surprise they were not alone. They were with Dylan and Xavier, the waiters he hired for his parties. He smiled and took a picture on his phone in which it was clearly visible that Cece was holding Dylan's hand and Xavier had his arm around Rocky's shoulders. Then he decided to have a little fun.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerily as he walked up to them. "Fancy seeing you boys here!" Dylan and Xavier looked at him with slightly confused expressions.

"Um, yeah I guess so," Dylan said. "What are you doing at the mall?"

"Oh I was just looking for Rocky and Cece," Gary said with a smile. "They're moms sent me to check of them." Xavier looked even more puzzled than before.

"Wait," he said. "So you're like babysitting them?" Gary nodded. Xavier took his arm off of Rocky's shoulders and Dylan let go of Cece's hand.

"Um, I think we better go," Dylan said. The boys took off. Rocky and Cece glared at Gary.

"_Fancy seeing you boys here?_" Cece asked. "Really? Did you have to do that? and what was with the babysitter thing?"

"Well I am babysitting you," Gary said. "Besides, I thought those boys lost interest when they found out that they were too old for you."

"They did, but thanks to their lack of brains we were able to trick them in to thinking we were 16 again," Rocky said. "That is until you told them you were babysitting us. Now they probably thing were 10."

"Yeah," Cece remarked. "Now we're going to have to make this weekend even harder for you." Gary crossed his arms.

"No you're not," he countered. "Either you behave or I tell your moms what you've been up to." Now Cece crossed her arms.

"You have no proof," she replied. He pulled out his phone and showed them the picture he took. Their eyes widened.

"Cece!" Rock whispered pulling on Cece's arm. "He's got proof! What do we do now?"

"I guess we're gonna have to listen to him now," Cece said. "Man this sucks."


	7. Chapter 7: Oops

**Disclaimer: So it's been a while since I updated but that's only because I'm a theatre geek and I've been stuck in rehearsal. I even got a bag when we competed at the Florida Theatre Conference that says "I can't. I have rehearsal" because it pretty much sums up my life. But now where going to states and there's no more rehearsal. I don't know what to do with my life anymore so I'm continuing my stories.**

Gary sat reading the paper in the Jones's living room. Cece and Rocky came up behind him.

"Hey there Gary," Cece said. "Can we throw one of those legendary parties that you normally host?"

"No," he answered flatly.

"Aw you suck," Cece replied.

"Cece you aren't doing it right," Rocky said to her. "Let me. Gary, can we pleeeeeease pretty pretty please throw one of your awesome parties? It would give us a lifetime of joy and we'd love you forever."

"Well when you put it that way," he told them. "Nooooooo no no no. Your mothers would kill me and they'd hate me forever." Rocky frowned.

"Aw you suck," she replied.

"Well aren't you to just splendid," Gary joked. "Out of curiosity, do you two talk to your parents like this as well?"

"No," Rocky answered. "Sorry. We're just really bored."

"Why don't you go play with Flynn or something?" he suggested.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Cece exclaimed. "We aren't that bored." Cece stopped and looked around. "Where is Flynn anyway?"

"I left him with Ty when I went to get you guys," Gary answered.

"Uh-oh," Rocky snickered. "You should probably go get him. If you leave Flynn with Ty for too long…" Just then Flynn came bursting through the door. Ty appeared slightly behind him.

"Well he's all your now," Ty shouted. He tried to run off but the girls stopped him.

"What exactly did you feed him Ty?" Rocky asked.

"Well let's see," He said. "The little dude had some cake, chocolate milk, and ice cream. And all my Halloween candy seemed to disappear. That's it I think." He turned and ran before they could stop him.

"Does this happen every time Ty watches Flynn?" Gary asked. The girls nodded. "Then why does Ty always watch Flynn?"

"He works cheap," Cece answered. They all watched for a moment as Flynn ran in circles around the kitchen table.

"So what exactly do we do with him?" Gary asked.

"We're gonna go hide in my room till it passes," Cece answered.

"You can't leave me alone with him!" Gary exclaimed. "I don't know what to do with a hyperactive child!"

"Well that sounds like a you problem," Rocky told him. Then they took off. Gary watched Flynn go from the table to jumping on the couch.

_Defiantly not a piece of cake, _he thought. _I'm in way over my head._

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I love reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Flynn Sugar Fiasco

**Disclaimer: I know it's been forever since I updated this story, but I got a new idea for a chapter and figured it couldn't hurt to upload it. Remember that I love reviews and I don't own Shake it up. This chapter is dedicated to ****T10LWN**** for being the last one to review my story.**

Gary cautiously peered out from behind the couch where he was hiding. The living room was a wreck, but that was the least of his problems. Flynn was nowhere in sight. Gary was now a man on a mission. The mission: find and detain the little maniac as quickly as possible. He knew that Flynn was a good child at heart, but the extreme amounts of sugar had made him forget who he really was.

"Here Flynny," he called. "Come out come out wherever you are." There was a small bit of movement in the kitchen. That must be him. Gary slowly approached. If he spooked the child, chaos would ensue.

He peered over the counter and saw Flynn trying to hide behind it. Gary smiled. He maneuvered around the side of the counter and counted to three. Then he rushed into the kitchen and scooped Flynn up of the floor. Flynn giggled and shouted.

"I've got you now," Gary smiled triumphantly as the young boy squirmed in his arms. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"You were a very worthy opponent Gary," Flynn told him. "But now I'm tired. Be a dear and take me to my room." Gary rolled his eyes and carried Flynn to his room. Upon entry to the living room again, he sighed. Cece and Rocky emerged from Cece's room where they had been hiding.

"Whoa," Cece said. "It looks like you let a herd of elephants loose in here. What happened?"

"Your brother on a sugar high," he told them. "And you two abandon me! How could you? I thought we were friends."

"Sorry Gary," Rocky said. "But when Flynn losses it, its every man for himself."

"Well now that the damage is done, you two have to help me clean up," he told them.

"What?" Cece protested. "That is so unfair! We didn't do anything! You were the one that left him with Ty! He was the one who wrecked everything! You two should have to clean! And Ty should have to help!"

"Cece picture," Gary reminded.

"Where should we start?" Cece asked. Gary smiled and pointed them towards the couch where all the cushions had gone missing.


End file.
